El lamento de Apple farm
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: la vida es bella, es alegre, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando un evento desafortunado nos cambia la existencia totalmente? ¿Como afrontarlo? Poniville enfrenta un momento trágico en su existencia y sus habitantes aprenderan a sanar sus heridas lentamente. El segundo capítulo listo y la historia avanza
1. Tan inesperado

**El lamento de Apple farm.**

**Capitulo 1: "Tan inesperado"**

Por toda la estación de trenes de Ponyville se podían ver serpentinas y pancartas, globos y banderines de colores, Pinkie Pie estaba orquestando toda una fiesta en los andenes.

—Creo que esto es un poco excesivo… —Applejack miraba nerviosa los adornos— No es que fuera a llegar la Princesa Celestia en el tren o algo por el estilo.

—Tus padres vuelven a casa, querida. —Rarity trotaba a su lado, luciendo un elegante sombrero de domingo— Los hijos preferidos de Ponyville, esto es un evento de grandes proporciones.

—Es idea de la alcaldesa. —Musitó molesta la poni de tierra— De alguna manera quiere ganarse la simpatía de nuestra familia.

Rarity no dijo nada, entendía la molestia de su amiga, ella solo quería recibir a sus papás junto con sus hermanos y la abuela, una simple reunión familiar, pero no se podía ignorar el hecho de que Apple core y Green Apple eran los nietos de los fundadores de Ponyville.

—Hola chicas. —Twilight se unió a ellas— Terminé de ayudar con el estrado principal. Parece que la princesa Celestia vendrá a dar la bienvenida oficial.

— ¡¿Acaso esto se puede poner más pomposo? —Clamó Applejack con frustración— Por el amor de Celestia solo falta que venga la filarmónica de Canterlot a tocar "Sweet home Alabama"

— ¿Eso sería malo? —Preguntó Twilight.

La mirada de enfado de su amiga fue más que elocuente.

—Este… Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas. —Dijo la unicornio muy apenada mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ellas.

—Por lo menos no habrá orquesta. —Murmuró Rarity sin atreverse a mirar a la poni naranja.

Un movimiento en el cielo llamó su atención un grupo de pegasos pasó volando a toda prisa. No pertenecían al escuadrón climático de la aldea, Iba a decir algo al respecto cuando Fluttershy y Pinkie llegaron, ambas estaban contentas y ya llevaban unos collares con la foto de los padres de Applejack.

—Va a ser ultra-mega-genial esta bienvenida. —Pinkie daba pequeños saltitos— Después de tres años de viajar por toda Equestria… ¿Qué clase de historias nos contaran? Ni imaginarme que genial será que tus papás estén aquí.

—Yo solo quiero estar un rato a solas en la granja con ellos. —El enfado dio paso a la tristeza— Tengo muchas ganas de verlos…

—Yo les dije que armar tanto escándalo por esto era mala idea. —Dijo Fluttershy— Podemos incomodarlos…

Un segundo grupo de pegasos paso sobre la villa, llevaban uniformes blancos.

Esta vez todos los ponis lo notaron. Hubo un instante de silencio y después escucharon un ligero clamor, era el ruido de una maquina de tren, pero venía en dirección opuesta de donde esperaban verla.

Todos se agolparon en los andenes cuando una gran máquina llena de unicornios vestidos con uniformes de construcción pasó como una exhalación.

—Por las barbas de mi abuelo… —Applejack levantó la cabeza— ¿Qué diantres está pasando?

De repente comenzaron a pasar ponis al lado de ellas, todos corriendo con la angustia pintada en el rostro. Twilight y Rainbow Dash se acercaron con la misma expresión en sus rostros.

—Un accidente. —Dijo Twilight tratando de controlar su respiración— No sabemos qué pasó pero mandaron traer a los equipos de rescate de todo Equestria.

Applejack no terminó de escuchar el resto, sus patas ya estaban moviéndose antes de que lo pensara, apretó el pasó y pronto sintió el viento en su cara y el suave pero firme batir de las alas de Rainbow a su lado, era la única de sus amigas que podía ir tan rápido como ella. Pronto rebasaron a los ponis que habían empezado la carrera y antes de darse cuenta pudieron ver el tren con los unicornios, más adelante en las vías, casi en la línea del horizonte, Applejack vio una negra y siniestra nube de humo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Tú sabes lo que paso ¿Verdad Twilight? —preguntó Rarity mientras iba al galope con sus amigas.

La unicornio frunció el ceño, parecía reacia a hablar pero se dio por vencida.

—El tren que venía de "las pegasos" se descarriló… Hay… Hay ponis muertos.

La última frase hizo que todas se detuvieran. Twilight frenó en seco al notarlo.

—Con muertos… —Pinkie tragó con dificultad— Te refieres a… ¿Muertos?

Fluttershy hizo un esfuerzo para no desmayarse.

—No estoy segura de nada… pero tal vez lo que vayamos a encontrar no sea agradable. —Miró a Fluttershy— Esta bien si no vienes. Nadie te culparía.

—Tengo que ir. —Dijo la pegaso sintiendo que el estomago se le contraía—No voy a dejarlas solas.

Las otras asintieron y continuaron la carrera a través del campo, siguiendo las vías del tren. Poco a poco se fueron encontrando con otros ponis que estaban detenidos, mirando algo más adelante, El tren de los unicornios estaba detenido y un grupo de ellos mantenía una valla construida rápidamente para impedir el paso de cualquier otro poni.

Applejack estaba delante del que parecía ser el jefe de escuadra discutiendo fuertemente.

— ¡Tiene que dejarme pasar, mis padres estaban viajando en ese tren!

—La dejaremos pasar en cuanto se considere apropiado. —Dijo el unicornio— Su amiga de control climático regresará en cuanto…

—¡Déjeme pasar o le voy a quitar esa estúpida mirada a patadas!

— ¡Applejack!

Twilight llegó en ese momento, justo para evitar que la discusión escalara a otra cosa.

—Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. —Dijo directamente al jefe de la valla— Soy la protegida y representante de la princesa Celestia en Ponyville, guardiana de los elementos de la armonía ¿Lo entiende?

—Si… si señorita. —El Unicornio tragó saliva.

—Ella es Applejack y es miembro de la familia fundadora de la aldea ¿Tiene algún inconveniente para dejarnos pasar?

El Unicornio miró a los lados y suspiró. La valla se levanto y las ponis pasaron.

—Hay una tormenta en camino. —Le dijo a Twilight— Los pegasos están tratando de detenerla pero creo que va a llover de todos modos…

—Gracias por el aviso.

—Twilight debo admitir que eso tuvo mucha clase. —Rarity vio al apenado trabajador— Nunca pensé que usarías todos tus títulos para pasar…

El resto de los comentarios nunca salieron de la unicornio. Pronto empezaron a ver pedazos de hierro retorcido desperdigados en el suelo, las vías del tren estaban manchadas de hollín y se respiraba un desagradable aroma a quemado. Dos unicornios usaban hechizos de flotación para mover piezas de metal que bloqueaban las vías, más adelante ponis con trajes de enfermeros ayudaban a caminar a otro que se veía muy lastimado. Un silencio lóbrego se hizo presente, roto por el crepitar de algo quemándose y algunos lamentos apagados, aquí y allá se veían doctores y enfermeras improvisando camillas y llevando ponis heridos, algunos tenían heridas leves. Otros parecían ser más graves. Pronto se detuvieron ante la escena de una maquina hecha pedazos, era como si la caldera del vehículo hubiese explotado como un globo de aire.

—En el nombre de Celestia. —Twilight sintió un escalofrío— Esto no fue un simple accidente.

Un estallido a la distancia las hizo saltar, la tormenta parecía haberse escapado de los pegasos y avanzaba al accidente. Fluttershy gritó y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con las patas.

—No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. —Sollozó— Lo siento de verdad…

—Me quedaré con ella. —Dijo Pinkie poniéndose a su lado— Creo… Creo que esto también es demasiado para mí.

Twilight asintió y se dio cuenta de que la poni de tierra ya se les había adelantado, saltando por encima de los restos de un vagón.

—Bien, Rarity y yo seguiremos. Regresaremos lo más pronto posible.

Continuaron su camino, aunque querían acelerar el paso algo en el silencioso ambiente les hacia ir despacio.

—Como caminar en un mausoleo. —Murmuró Rarity

En esa área se podía apreciar el verdadero desastre. Twilight no sabía mucho de trenes, pero empezaba a tener una idea de lo que había pasado. La caldera de la maquina había estallado y todo el tren se había sacudido con la explosión. Los gritos y música en la aldea habían apagado el estruendo.

— ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Levantaron la vista y vieron descender a Rainbow Dash, el cielo ya estaba encapotado.

—Pasamos por donde hay varios heridos. —Dijo Applejack— Pero no vi a mis papás ¿Dónde están los demás?

Un rayo atravesó el cielo, el aroma a humedad se impregnó en el aire.

—No hay mas heridos, son todos… —Rainbow tragó saliva— Applejack… Tú no quieres ir más adelante.

—No quiero… pero tengo que ir… —La poni empezó a caminar cuando su amiga le cortó el paso. Se miraron a los ojos y entonces notó que Rainbow Dash estaba empezando a llorar.

—Por favor no vayas…

La lluvia se soltó finalmente y por un minuto completo nadie se movió. Applejack pasó al lado de Rainbow quien finalmente bajó la cabeza y sollozaba tratando de no estallar en llanto. Rarity se acercó a la pegaso mientras Twilight seguía adelante, una gota de lluvia cayó en su nariz y después otra, en un instante la tormenta se desato.

Al pasar otro vagó destrozado pudo ver a unos Unicornios que cubrían algo con mantas. Las siluetas inertes eran reconocibles y ella sintió un escalofrío. Applejack hablaba con uno de ellos. El unicornio parecía nervioso pero asintió con la cabeza y haciéndole una seña a la poni de tierra la llevó a donde las figuras cubiertas estaban. Twilight trató de seguirla pero se dio cuenta de que sus patas no le respondían. Vio al unicornio levantar una de las manta y distinguió el cuarto trasero de un poni y una marca de belleza cubierta con sangre. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos. No podía soportarlo.

—Vámonos Twilight…

Era Applejack La poni estaba parada al lado de ella, tenía el sombrero bajo y le cubría el rostro, la larga melena rubia sobre su lomo. La unicornio sacudió la cabeza.

—Applejack…

—Eran ellos. —Dijo su amiga con un tono de voz neutro— Murieron tratando de rescatar otros ponis del accidente…

Iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo. Levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de su amiga, Twilight no supo que pensar de la mirada tan serena de Applejack.

—Tenemos que regresar a la villa, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

**Continuara…**

**Notas del autor: **

_Pues aqui esta mi primer intento de un fic de MLP y deo de decir honestamente que no se de donde salio la idea, simplemente rotó de la nada mientras escribia mi fic de naruto._

_ien, como se habran dado cuenta el asunto no pinta bonito y habrá algo de angst a lo largo de la historia, aunque en honor de la serie quzás no me vaya al lado tan oscuro de las cosas, claro esta dependiendo de como vaya desarrollandose la trama._

_Comentarios, criticas y sugerencias como siempre son bienvenidas._


	2. Villa silenciosa

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Villa silenciosa"**

Twilight abrió los ojos lentamente y miro el sol iluminando su ventana, podía escuchar el canto de las aves y una suave brisa mecer las ramas del árbol-biblioteca que ella habitaba. Recordaba haber tenido un sueño desagradable acerca de un accidente de una tragedia…

Aunque desafortunadamente aquello no fue un sueño.

Bajó de su habitación y para su sorpresa encontró a Spike y Buholiciosa limpiando la biblioteca.

—Buenos días Spike. —Dijo un poco somnolienta aun— Te levantaste temprano hoy.

—Ya son más de las doce del día. —Le contestó el dragoncito mientras colocaba algunos libros en un estante bajo— Estabas muy cansada y te dejé dormir un poco más.

—Gracias Spike. —Dijo ella— Voy a desayunar algo ¿Quieres que cocine?

—Buholiciosa y yo ya desayunamos algo. —Spike se puso un pequeño mandil y tomó un sacudidor— ¿Porqué no vas a Sugarcube corner a comer?

Para su sorpresa la unicornio fue hasta donde él y lo besó en la frente.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó el pequeño dragón tocándose ahí donde lo besaron.

—Solo para agradecerte que siempre estas a mi lado, Spike.

Twilight se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a un sonrojado Spike muy contento en sus labores.

La tranquilidad de la unicornio duró poco. A medida que iba caminando por la aldea podía notar ese aire de sorpresa y dolor a su alrededor, como una especie de telaraña pegajosa. La mayoría de los negocios estaban cerrados y los pocos ponis que pasaban cerca de ella se veían cabizbajos y distraídos. Se detuvo ante el pequeño puesto donde se vendían los diarios y revistas. La gaceta de Ponyville tenía un solo encabezado:

"Trágico accidente doce muertos, Equestria de luto"

Un poco más abajo estaba la lista de los fallecidos, entre ellos cuatro habitantes de Ponyville, incluyendo a los señores Apple.

Applejack había regresado a la granja y no tenían noticias de ella ni del resto de la familia Apple. Twilight pensó que tal vez era buena idea ir a verla después de comer algo.

Iba llegando a Sugarcube corner cuando vio salir a alguien que no esperaba ver. El hermano mayor de Applejack.

— ¡Big Mac! —Dijo ella acercándose rápidamente— Me alegra verte, yo…

Se quedó quieta al notar la mirada del poni. Sintió un nudo en el estomago al darse cuenta de lo triste que debía de estar. Big Mac parecía no hacerse dado cuenta de su presencia, finalmente le dedico una mirada a ella.

—Oh, Twilight Sparkle. —Dijo él siempre serio y correcto— Buenos días…

—Yo… Lo siento, se que debería de decir algo… —La poni estaba nerviosa— En realidad no sé si…

—Está bien. —Big Macintosh se alzó de hombros— Estoy recibiendo condolencias desde que llegué a la villa.

Twilight estaba sorprendida de escuchar tantas palabras del generalmente callado caballo.

— ¿Cómo está Applejack? —Preguntó

—Trabajando como loca… literalmente. —Big Mac parecía molesto—Lo siento, tengo que llevar estos pasteles…

— ¿Cuáles pasteles? —Twilight vio que llevaba un morral vacio en el lomo.

— ¡Los olvide! —Exclamó el caballo dándose la vuelta— ¡maldito día de…!

Se quedó de espaldas a la unicornio y no terminó la frase. Estaba inmóvil con la cabeza baja. Twilight se empezó a preocupar y lentamente se acercó a él, temerosa de no saber cómo manejar la situación. Con cierta timidez paso su pata delantera sobre el lomo del potro y después puso la otra, abrazándolo, por un instante temió haberse equivocado pero Big Mac se recargó más en ella y suspiró lastimosamente. Se quedaron así en silenció, ella estaba sorprendida de cómo un potro tan grande y fuerte se sintiera tan frágil al mismo tiempo, también se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado así de cerca de un macho y eso la empezó a poner un poco nerviosa pero para su fortuna él se separó en ese momento, había un poco de más tranquilidad en su semblante.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Eyup.

—Bien si quieres puedo ayudarte con…

—Nop. —Big Mac la interrumpió— Estaré bien… Gracias por… Eso. —El potro parecía un poco avergonzado.

Ella solo asintió. Ambos entraron al local, vacio como la unicornio esperaba. La señora Cake le entregó la canasta olvidada al potro y este salió de ahí sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

—No está en su mejor momento.

Twilight por un momento no entendió a que se refería la poni de tierra.

—Ah, cierto. —Miró la puerta por donde Big Mac se había ido— Me gustaría poder hacer algo más.

—Tal vez puedas. —La señora Cake señaló el piso de arriba del local— ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Pinkie Pie?

La unicornio miró extrañada a la Poni pero de todos modos le hizo caso. Caminó por el pasillo de la planta superior, pasó por la habitación de los bebes y los vio profundamente dormidos, se dio un momento para observarlos, sonrió y fue hasta la habitación del fondo donde su amiga vivía.

— ¿Pinkie? —Preguntó ella asomándose un poco— ¿Puedo pasar?

Abrió la puerta del todo y vio a la poni rosada sentada en el suelo con un montón de fotos desperdigadas por el suelo, el semblante usualmente alegre de ella estaba ahora convertido en un gesto de intensa concentración. Twilight pensó que era mejor irse.

—Puedo recordarlos a todos…

La voz de Pinkie la sobresaltó, tragó saliva y se acercó a ella, la poni rosada aun no se daba la vuelta para verla.

—Desde que llegue a vivir a Ponyville. Puedo decirte que conozco a cada poni que vive y vivió en el pueblo. —Finalmente volteó a ver a su amiga— Takewinder y Sweetspoon regresaban de unas vacaciones en Coltterado No juntos claro, Sweetspoon iba a casarse con otro poni llamado Bisquit el año entrante…

Twilight se dio cuenta de que hablaba de los otros dos ponis que murieron en el accidente.

—Takewinder iba a ser promocionado para jefe de escuadra con los pegasos de la villa. El señor Cake le prometió una fiesta en cuanto le dieran el asenso…

La unicornio se sintió impotente por segunda vez, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Pinkie, se escuchaba triste, por lo menos no era el tono usual de voz en ella.

—Nunca creí que el poder recordar todo acerca de todos pudiera ser útil aparte de saber cumpleaños y eso… Tú sabes para hacer una fiesta o un pastel sorpresa. Pero creo que esta vez, esta vez puedo hacer algo mejor.

— ¿En que estas pensando Pinkie? —Twilight finalmente encontró su voz.

—Un servicio memorial, Se juntaran algunos ponis familiares hablaremos de ellos, algún discurso o algo así. Tú sabes, para que podamos hacer un "cierre"

—Eso, eso es muy bueno. —Twilight estaba honestamente impresionada— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo eso?

—Quería hacer un pastel de natas hoy temprano y fui a la biblioteca mientras dormías, Spike me dejo buscar en los libros y encontré este, creí que era un tratado sobre natas pero no tenía nada que ver al final de cuentas.

El libro flotó hasta Twilight y ella leyó la portada: "Tanatologia: Ayudando a hacer un cierre en las vidas" De repente le empezó a pulsar una vena en la sien, pero el tic bajo hasta su boca y se comenzó a reír, un poco más fuerte de lo que quería, Pinkie sonrió un poco y comenzó a reír junto con ella.

—Bien. —Pinkie se secó una lágrima del esfuerzo— ¿Me ayudaras?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó Twilight sintiéndose un poco más optimista

—**0—**

Eran un poco más de las cinco de la tarde cuando Twilight y Pinkie regresaron a la biblioteca. Al poni rosa propuso un montón de ideas, muchas buenas, muchas un poco descabelladas, Twilight se dedico a organizar aquel vorágine de sugerencia y crear un programa organizado, le llevaron la sugerencia a la alcaldesa y esta acepto gustosa permitir un evento así en el salón del pueblo.

—Rarity sería muy útil para poner algo de decorado.

—Pinkie, no es una fiesta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —La poni miró a su compañera— Pero creo que poner mesas vacías y sin algún adorno en las paredes sería demasiado frío.

—Tienes razón. —Twilight lo pensó mejor— después de todo será una reunión familiar y todo eso…

Entonces notó que Rarity estaba sentada en una banca al lado de la biblioteca.

—Hola Rarity. —Pinkie pie se adelantó— ¿Por qué estas usando un mosquitero en la cabeza?

—Es un capelo de luto, Pinkie. —Le contestó la unicornio blanca— me pareció apropiado usar algo de respetuoso decoro en estos días.

—Pinkie tiene una idea al respecto. —Le dijo Twilight— Y posiblemente podrías ser de ayuda al respecto.

En pocas palabras la puso al tanto de la idea de Pinkie y de cómo podría ayudar. Por un instante Rarity se mostró ligeramente renuente, pero al pensarlo con cuidado se dio cuenta de que la idea en si podría ser lo que se necesitaba.

—Creo que es lo más apropiado en verdad. Un gesto muy hermoso de tu parte.

Pinkie se alegro de que el color rosa de su pelaje disfrazara el rubor de su cara, Era muy extraño recibir un cumplido así de la sofisticada unicornio.

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí, Rarity? —Twilight se percato de eso.

—Ah, eso. —Rarity sonrió incomoda. Un pequeño bolso de mano y una bolsa de dormir llegaron flotando a ella— Se que es un poco infantil pero ¿Podría quedarme a dormir esta noche contigo?

—Seguro… pero ¿Donde está Sweetie Bell?

—En casa de Fluttershy, con las otras "cruzadas sin marca" —Contestó la poni— Applebloom esta desolada la pobre potrilla y… —Tomó aire— Y Applejack no está ayudando mucho.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hubo una pelea muy fuerte en la granja. No se los detalles pero la abuela y Big Mac trajeron a Applebloom a mi casa… No supe que hacer hasta que llegó Fluttershy y me ayudó, se llevó a las potrillas a su casa para que hicieran alguna cosa de sus travesuras.

— ¿Applejack peleó en su casa? —Pinkie ladeó la cabeza.

—No ha dejado de trabajar desde que regresamos del accidente. Me temo que la pobre está tratando de ocultar su dolor.

—Oh, tal vez deberíamos de ir a animarla. —Pinkie de hecho ya estaba dándose la vuelta cuando Rarity la detuvo, levantándola en el aire con un hechizo.

—Aunque has tenido una buena racha de ideas, esta vez es mejor que lo dejes así. Es mejor esperar a que ella este lista.

—Pero… —La poni rosa aun no se rendía— Haremos el servicio, ella va a despedir a sus padres ¿No?

Twilight pudo leer un gesto de frustración en los ojos de Rarity.

—Creo que deberíamos esperarla a ella. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Tú nos estas ocultando algo Rarity. —Dijo entonces Twilight— res pero que Applejack para esconder algo.

—Cierto. —La unicornio blanca se dio por vencido— Nuestra amiga no está bien, está enojada con todo y con todos.

—Yo hablare con ella mañana. —Dijo Twilight mientras veía el libro que Pinkie había sacado de la biblioteca— Creo que esto nos podía ser muy útil.

Rarity simplemente no dijo nada más y las tres entraron en la biblioteca.

**Continuara…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_A pesar de que virtualmente tengo la historia terminada siento que está muy dispersa, es mi primer fanfic de la serie y aunque me he familiarizado con los personajes aun tengo esa sensación de que las cosas no están del todo completas. Así que Bronies, por favor denme algunas pistas y/o pensamientos de que tal voy en esta primera vez en el fandom._

_Tengo dos ideas más cociéndose en los hornos de Sugarcube Corner, aunque siento que en algunos momentos se pueden convertir en algo más grande de lo que pueda masticar._

_Ok. Nos vemos por lo pronto en la siguiente entrega y casi final de la historia, ya que después de todo no pensaba extenderla demasiado._


End file.
